Fluid flow meters can allow for fluid flow monitoring in fluid distribution systems. In particular, a fluid flow meter allows for measuring the amount of fluid flowing through a lumen, such as a pipe. For example, water meters are used to measure the amount of water used by a building, home, or apartment. A traditional water meter (or other fluid flow meter) is usually built as a device including a tailpiece that is coupled, through pluming, to pipes in a fluid flow distribution system. Some recent fluid flow meters are built as non-intrusive meters that can be mounted on a pipe. Such fluid flow meters are capable of monitoring, without physically interfering with, fluid flow within the respective pipes.